Silent Night
by too-much-romance
Summary: It's one in the morning at the USSR estate. Two stories intertwine much to little Latvia's chagrin. The prerequisite outline for his own story.


**Title **– Silent Night

**Started **– 6-26-10 (1AM) [abed and awake]

**Finished **– 6-27-10, (2AM) [abed and confused at what the frick I just wrote]

**Characters **– Latvia

**Genre **– General/Angst because this was originally meant to be nothing.

**Rating **– K+ Gah.

Upfront Summary [the summary that shows up with all the other information before you click on to read the story] = It's one in the morning at the USSR estate. Two stories intertwine much to little Latvia's chagrin. The prerequisite outline for his own story.

**A/N **– For some reason, Latvia's trivia of being a heavy drinker, not liking Ukraine and Prussia and Russia and Poland, and enjoying romantic novels and poems always run through my mind. This HAD to be written.

Just in case, here's a small key:

~(SceneChange/EndScene)~

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/Emphasis/Whispering/Non-English/Songlyrics_

EMPHASIS/LOUD

Narration

'So-called'

**Disclaimer = I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia/APH. Hidekaz Himaruya does. If I did, I'd demand South Korea be put back into the anime and make North Korea a girl just for kicks! Mwahahaha! …I take it back. Too much controversy. I'd rather just draw lots and lots and LOTS of comic strips with him in it. ^^**

Well guys, this was a lot of fun to write so I hope it becomes fun to read too! Enjoy!~

~~~(Silent Night_START)~~~

Latvia set the book atop his lap.

It was late, almost late enough to be called the middle of the night. Latvia's lamp shone in a somewhat dim light both from over usage and for consideration towards his somewhat brothers' sleep. The rest of the room was shrouded in darkness; Estonia had said that Russia did so on purpose. There were no windows to welcome the light of distant stars nor that of the moon. It was one of the reasons the Baltic nations chose slumber over party on their few days of freedom; they were too afraid Russia would catch them off guard in the darkness and turn the whole event into a bloodfest.

But it was a good book. It was a _really_ good book. It had a story he wanted to forget just so that he could pass it over again and relive the thrills of a virgin reader.

So it was worth it.

The Latvian didn't think about it much any more after that. Just listened to the soft snores the other nations made.

Lithuania. Pencil in hand having barely finished his journal entry before promptly collapsing due to the strain of the day.

Estonia. Glasses resting on his headboard; Macro laptop purring and charging on his stomach. He always updated his blog at least once a day.

Latvia didn't keep records like his 'brothers'.

No no no. He had his papers. He was definitely the soul of his nation; his birth certificate was considerably straightforward compared to other countries like England or Japan.

He just didn't write things down. Didn't separate or count the days. Events. Occasions. Surely, the information highway and memory lane were complete without Latvia because of Estonia and Lithuania. Estonia had been with him since the very beginning; their history was up on his blog and saved in several documents. Lithuania, though went away to outsource in America, saw more of Russia than the smaller nation who played a large role in his history as well. Speaking of the man that killed in a glance, he had a great memory too. If ever Latvia wanted to know when he suffered the most, Russia could always provide disturbingly accurate information.

Surely, it would be okay for the Latvian _not_ to remember events, only the facts obtained.

Russia is not a pleasant man. Lithuania can be more afraid than Latvia. Russia is not a pleasant man. Poland is a whore and nothing more. Russia is not a pleasant man. Estonia secretly wishes to have a garden of his own. Russia is not a pleasant man…

Oh, and that Belarus is not completely crazy and Ukraine is more of a wannabe than Poland.

Did he mention Russia?

Anyway, Latvia made it a point to remember the morals. Just the morals.

It was the one imperfection he found in the plot of the story. Shame. Had the main character not have had that foolish flaw, Latvia could finally call a novel 'perfect' – perfectly enjoyable to read.

But he had, so it was not.

Kuonn – that character – was such a fool to have remembered every date and occasion while learning nothing from them. And the young girl that he liked, claimed to have loved, could not remember a single one in return. She could not recall what cake he baked for her when, what he gave her for Christmas as opposed for her birthday, or when they had started getting serious. The writer may have tried to write her out as some kind of oblivious, young and foolish girl – too young and foolish for Kuonn – but she touched Latvia in a way he could not explain. Her abilities, or rather lack thereof, did not offend the nation because unlike her partner, she actually learned something: Kuonn would love her no matter the circumstances.

Anyway, the story went on about their perils; oh how the Latvian liked the girl's character. Trying so hard not to be 'that' type of girl but ending up being one anyway. Reminded him of-

_Her_.

Anyway, his favorite part was when they-

_When we first met._

Kuonn just happened upon her from across the way.

Beautiful.

_Gorgeous._

He asked her if she was that one girl. She didn't recognize him, but he recognized her.

Same class.

_Same room._

They began to talk-

_We didn't exchange a single word._

They saw each other every day-

_She only came to half of the meetings._

And he grew to love her-

_And I loved her in an instant._

He didn't know it, but something grew in her too. But that was loneliness.

_She was perfectly content with herself._

One day, he made his move. Showed her his world.

_She_ knew_ 'the world'; all I could offer was myself._

She froze in realization.

_She saw nothing_.

He didn't expect anything from her-

_God, I wanted to know…_

It was a while before she brought up the subject again-

_An eternity._

She wanted to be something with him.

_She wanted to do something…with Ukraine. Exchange letters. And she would be honored if I did it._

The distance was horrible. The relationship was horrible.

_The honor was all mine. The occasional brush of fingers sent my mind whirling. _

It was built on nothing.

_But to mine only._

They broke it off three months later than they should have.

_She stopped sending the letters._

She found someone new-

_Estonia delivered the letters then._

There was little interference on Kuonn's part.

_I straight out stole and read the letters._

Against the thoughts of her best friend, he was nothing but a fling and wandered aimlessly until Kuonn caught her.

_Ukraine said that whatever feelings she thought I had for her was only admiration at best, and that she shouldn't pursue it. She never did._

Something sprouted unannounced that day-

_Because I knew something I shouldn't._

The kisses began.

_The drinking began._

She ignored logic and did everything to spend their last year of school together.

_I ignored logic and did everything to punish myself, masochistically walking into Russia's traps._

But it was all for nothing.

_There had to be _something.

It was well planned out; June twenty-five.

_It was a spur of the moment; December twenty-five._

She told him that this relationship was getting nowhere.

_I told her that we could have a growing relationship._

At first, he seemed ready to cry.

_At first, she smiled. It gave me hope._

But after the mood had lightened, they both seemed to understand.

_But once the tension thickened, we were both on separate planes._

They parted with a final kiss and the idea that although any contact after would just be flirting, they would meet again as better people.

_She turned her back for the final time._

_We would not speak to each other again._

_She left me with nothing to build on._

The End.

_Event done._

Latvia learned to never love so passionately again.

Tears decided now of all times to fall as if they were patiently waiting for him to finish his story.

All Latvia needed was that final line in life. But forgetting the southern island country was hard.

It always was.

How many raging nations and raging seas did he have to cross to reach her? Too many for him to handle. Why was it only _her_ dates and occasions, _her_ events and instances that he remembered? The ones he specifically wanted to forget?

Latvia. Tears gracing his face, lamplight fading in the silent night, fell asleep reflecting on just that.

He always did.

~~~(Silent Night_END)~~~

**A/N ****-** So, as I lay in bed, having taken a nap not 5 hours ago, think WWLD/WhatWouldLatviaDo? There are novels on my headboard, but I don't want to get caught up in _their_ stories. My own always catches my attention. It was always more complicated having felt every emotion in its severity that belonged to me. Oh, but who would read _my_ troubles? Heh. Maybe…Maybe if it was hidden in another story, hm? Yes. And so came the birth of my new crack couple = Latvia and Seychelles. And now that I think of a relationship that might occur that way…maybe, just maybe, they CAN have their own story to me.

Express all your thoughts, please.

Was I fail or was I win? XD

~TMRomance


End file.
